Maleficent/Quotes
''Descendants *"Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed."'' *''"It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms."'' *''"See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me."'' *''"Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon."'' *''"You will go. You will find Fairy Godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy."'' *''"Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns."'' *''"It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"'' *''"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!"'' *''"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."'' *''"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"'' *''"Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches."'' *''"And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!"'' *''"My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out."'' *''"It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives."'' *''"And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you."'' *''"The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it."'' *''"Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip... Oh!"'' *''"Don't you mean the weeds?"'' *''"Still doing tricks with eggplants?"'' *''"You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?"'' *''"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much."'' *''"I want that wand!"'' *''"Meanwhile, my girl duped a prince, and she's this close to grabbing the magic wand."'' *''"Villains, our revenge begins today."'' *''"Don't blow it, kiddo."'' *''"Scepter! Now!"'' *''"She's funny. Oh! I'm so... you're very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop chop. No!"'' *''"Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean... "'' *''"The horns, the horns!"'' *''"Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous. It's not what you want."'' *''"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there."'' *''"I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!"'' *''"I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!"'' *''"The breath! Get off me!"'' *''"You all will regret this!"'' Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants Quotes